


PD (Public Displays of Affection)

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: This one-shot is a prompt from Kataang Week. Aang and Katara find their daughter engaging in some PDA.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 17
Collections: One-shots





	PD (Public Displays of Affection)

PDA (Public Displays of Affection)

"Aang, not so high! You're going to give me a heart attack," Katara yelled with panic written all over her face. Her husband chuckled in a deep tone while catching their 9 year-old son quietly into his arms from the 10 feet drop. "Katara, I would never drop anyone, especially not Tenzin! Besides, you have to let go of all fear to be a bender," he said with a crooked smile, "and he definitely seems to like it." She rolled her eyes, cursing herself for her husband being right, even though it scared her to death. Tenzin said "Again!" and raised his arms up while in his father's arms, ready for another chance at floating high in the sky. "What's that, Tenzin? Again? That's what I thought! Well, if you insist" he said with a wink towards his wife. "Fine, but I need to focus on something else or I'm going to a nervous wreck."

Just as Katara began to walk towards the front of their home on Air Temple Island, she abruptly stopped and hid behind the corner of the house quickly. Peeking her head out while making sure she remained hidden, Katara's eyes widened at the sight happening on the public sidewalk. Her 12 year-old daughter, Kya, was kissing her best friend, Changming, for all to see. She's just a kid, she's too young for this, she thought as anger rose up her face. Not waiting for this to go further than it could, Katara jumped in front of the house close to her daughter and her friend. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" Katara yelled so loud strangers stopped on the sidewalk. Behind the house, Aang realized this voice immediately. "Come on, Tenzin, let's make sure Mommy is okay!" The two airbenders raced quickly to where a scene was developing in front of his house. His eyes quickly flashed between Katara's frown and bright, red blushes upon her and her friend's faces. Realizing his wife was not in danger, but more likely she found his daughter and her friend in a precarious situation, sighed in relief. His relief turned to embarrassment when he looked around and saw the strangers on the street staring at the Avatar's family drama.

Before Aang could say anything, Katara overpowered her husband, "I can't believe you're doing this! In the middle of the street! You know who your father is, this is completely unacceptable! You are too young, to boot!" "Katara, sweetie, I think we should take some time to calm d-" Aang was then cut off abruptly by his wife. "I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" "Okay, okay, yes...you are calm. How about we talk this inside where we don't embarrass Kya and her friend anymore," he suggested in a quiet tone. Tenzin, not being able to hold back anymore, burst out in a raucous laughter, "Oh maaan, you're in trouble! I can't wait to send a letter to Bumi about this!" Katara shot her son an angry glare which squelched his teasing and laughing immediately. The waterbender took a deep breath and looked at Kya, "Say goodbye to Changming and then meet us in the house." After Kya solemnly said her goodbyes to her friend, she walked as slow as possible into their house. The tension held thick in the air as the family quietly sat in the living room.

Katara, Aang, and Tenzin all sat close together as Kya chose to sit across the living in a chair to keep as much distance as possible. After the longest pause in Kya's perception, her mom spoke in an annoyed tone, "What is going on? You know you have to be smarter than that. People talk all the time about us. It's not a good idea to publicly display affection like that." Kya's eyes narrowed and she began to feel hot all over, "Are you kidding? Is this about me kissing or WHO I was kissing?" Her mom shot straight up, taken aback by the blunt question. "Kya," her mom said softly, "this is about kissing in public and about who we are. I don't care that you have those feelings, they're normal. I think you should just think about it next time." Kya felt a pang of guilt about the accusation she lobbied towards her mom, but still didn't buy it as a whole truth. "Are you sure you're not afraid this will get back to the Water Tribe? Everyone knows they're not the most progressive people," she asked. Aang swallowed hard and looked towards his wife, a slight worry about her answer as sexuality was something they had never discussed before. Katara's anger subsided and changed to sadness.

She got up and walked over to her daughter, placing an arm on her shoulder. "While that may be true that the Water Tribe can be pretty conservative and prefer people, especially people who feel like you to...be discreet, I have never agreed with that. I want you to be Kya. You love who you love, and I love you no matter what," Katara said softly. At that exact moment, Aang's nervous face became an expression of love. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought that he doubted his beautiful, caring wife. He loved her and loved that even though she was born in the Water Tribe, she was an Air Nomad in spirit.

Kya flashed her eyes to her dad, who was quiet and appeared deep in thought. "And what about you, Dad? You haven't said anything," she locked her intense stare at her dad. Aang looked towards his lovely waterbender girls and felt his heart swell. Making eye contact with Kya, he spoke softly, "Sweetie, everything your mom said is exactly how I feel. Air Nomads are raised in the belief that you should be free to love who you want. We had man and woman couples, but also same sex couples. I want you to be you. I want you to remember that always." Kya's frown turned in a big smile as she asked, "That's great, but why the freak out about my age? Dad, I will never forget Uncle Sokka talking about you giving him the 'oogies' from kissing mom all the time at my age." Tenzin blurted out in a spot-on impression of his Uncle Sokka, "Oogies! Gross!" The family laughed and the tension dissipated in the room. Katara and Aang exchanged a quick look between them, both wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible. Katara calmly answered, "Hmmm, I guess you're right," she sighed "I think it was more that I still see you as my baby girl. Plus it was in public. You still need to be careful. I don't want people gossiping about you. When I first started dating your father, I got nasty looks and heard rumours about me for quite a long time. It hurts. This is for your peace as well as ours."

Kya nodded with a slight smile, "I get it, Mom, I'll try to be more careful next time. Can I please go see Changming? I know she probably feels like she can't ever show her face here again." Her parents smiled as Aang walked over to kneel next to his daughter. "She can come over anytime. Please let her know that." "I will, Dad. Thanks," Kya said calmly as she got up to go find her friend. Katara and Aang stood in a quiet embrace, both of them pondering the events of the afternoon. "I can't believe I didn't think that she was your age when you started to like me. Why does it feel so different?" she asked her husband. Resting his head on his wife's shoulder, he said, "Probably because you still see her as your baby. I see her like that, too. We know how having crushes can lead to hurt, Bumi's gone through his fair share. But he wasn't this young, I think we just weren't ready." Katara sighed, "I'm usually right about most things, but you and Kya proved me wrong twice in one day. You really are so similar. I'll have to get used to that, too."


End file.
